lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vanguard
The Supreme General Magnus' personal soldiers within the Empire of Koridai, the Vanguard were a feared and highly trained set amongst the Empire's military, somewhat similar to the other leaders' personal forces in augmenting the already mighty armed forces. Head and shoulders above the rest, they are all under Drake's direct leadership, and are in fact instructed to ignore orders from anyone other then the General himself, despite the techncialities of hierarchy in the greater structure of Koridai. This gives them a somewhat snobby and arrogant reputation, despite the fact that, when off-duty, they are as reverant and adoring of Her Holiness as everyone else. Rumors of the bedraggled and dead minded vagrants in the streets of the Empire being the failed recruits of the Vanguard are merely persistant, baseless ponderings of idle, jealous minds. After the violent defection of Drake from the Empire, the Vanguard followed, What this makes them now is a mystery. The Vanguards The Vanguard was split into ten distinct groups, each led with a hand picked leader, ranging from former leaders of The Admiral's own elite troops from the Forsaken Fortress to incredibly promising and proven soldiers from the service of Koridai. All are masters of all forms of combat, being able to switch from fighting on horseback, on foot, and engaging in direct combat in ship-to-ship naval battles. As a result, all members are armed with a multitude of weaponry and armor, all painstakingly designed to be the perfect balance between being prepared and weight distribution. The Vanguard Commanders see main article: The Vanguard Commanders Each unit's commander, however, also carries a signature, prefered weapon of sorts, giving opponents' a false sense of overspecialization. Each leader is just as well versed, if not moreso, in the use of the rest of their small arsenal as the rest of his or her unit, and makes it a point to have a certain number of his or her troops compensate for any inherent weakness their weapon of choice may have in battle. They are: *'Vanguard I' - led by Lord Rafael, wielder of the twin blades - former leader of the Fortress' Cerulean Corps unit *'Vanguard II - '''led by Lady Kalen, wielder of the claymore - ''former leader of the Fortress' Crimson Corps unit *'Vanguard III' - led by Lord Chevrios, wielder of the kanabo *'Vanguard IV '- led by Lady Cif, wielder of the battle axe *'Vanguard V' - led by Lord Stargov, wielder of the longbow *'Vanguard VI' - led by Lord Adeni, wielder of the longsword *'Vanguard VII' - led by Lady Rochelle, wielder of the naginata *'Vanguard VIII' - led by Lord Valhuron, wielder of the sword and shield *'Vanguard IX' - led by Lord Leondria, wielder of the war hammer *'Vanguard X' - led by Lord Melfaria, wielder of the pistol and shortsword Despite the numbering of their units, all are equal in rank beneath Drake - they are only to signify which group they belong to, nothing more. To differentiate the commanders from their troops, their battle armor seem to take some visual cues from the General's own, with the armguards and chest piece being the most telling. All also have thier own insignia adorned on their uniforms, to give each Commander thier own personal calling card. The Elite The Elite Vanguard is Drake's own unit to command in battle. While the other Vanguards are just as fierce and trained, the Elite seem to be a step above them, being almost animalistic and unflinchingly brutal in their actions. Rumors whisper that these men and women are warriors with no soul and battle to the death in all situations - morale seems to be a non-issue as they would continue to battle regardless of hopeless it might seem. Other then seemingly never being seen anywhere out of uniform, or indeed, being seen anywhere besides the battlefield itself, they are shrouded in mystery otherwise. Lately, the current Elite has been divided up amongst the ten Commanders to integrate into thier own ranks, to be replaced by a new set of warriors under Drake's personal command, revealed somewhat unexpectedly at the surprising defection of the General himself. They were, in fact, the mysterious figures in black cloaks that had been plaguing the lands for a great many months, and were integral in the successful escape of Drake, the Vanguard, and the loyal members of the military to parts unknown. Category:Organisations